Party Tem/Idle Lines
This page is a list of all idle lines in the Party Tem video game. BlueBob All of BlueBob's lines are delivered via archive audio from The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie. To Patrick BlueBob: Hey look, it's pinhead! Patrick: Who ya callin' pinhead? Squidward All of Squidward's lines are delivered via archive audio from SpongeBob SquarePants. To SpongeBob Squidward: Too bad SpongeBob’s not here to enjoy Spongebob not being here. SpongeBob: Hi. Squidward: SPONGEBOB! To Patrick Squidward: No, Patrick, mayonnaise is not an instrument. (pause) Horse radish isn't an instrument either. To Robbie Rotten Squidward: I suppose next time you want me to go square-dancing with Patrick. To Mermaid Man Squidward: Will you please stop leaving your undergarments on my front lawn? To Batman Squidward: You can’t fool me. I listen to public radio! To Sans Squidward: You mean you’ve never heard the story of the… hash-slinging slasher? LightBob To Sans LightBob: Nothing personal, I'm just gonna keep my distance from you. Mr. Krabs All of Mr. Krabs' lines are delivered via archive audio from SpongeBob SquarePants. To Squidward Mr. Krabs: Either a. you put the dime in me pants, b. you put the dine in me pants or c. you put the dime in me pants! To Karen & Plankton Mr. Krabs: Knock knock. Plankton: Oh boy, who's there? Mr. Krabs: Jimmy. Plankton: Jimmy who? Mr. Krabs: Jimmy BACK ME FORMULA, PLANKTON! To Batman Mr. Krabs: I like money. To Kenny Mr. Krabs: What doesn't kill you, usually succeeds in the second attempt. To Sans Mr. Krabs: We shall never deny a guest, even the most ridiculous request. Patrick All of Patrick Star's lines are delivered via archive audio from both SpongeBob SquarePants and SpongeBob n' Stuff. To SpongeBob Patrick: SpongeBob, you can't expect my normal garden-variety brand of stupidity. I like to mix it up, keep you on your toes. To Temmie Patrick: You have any Temmie Flakes? To Squidward Patrick: Are you Squidward? (pause) It's OK, take your time. To Sandy Patrick: Sandy's a girl? To Karen & Plankton Patrick: Dumb people are just blissfully unaware of how dumb they are. To Nat Peterson Patrick: Whoever's the owner of the white Sedan, you left your lights on. To Robbie Rotten Patrick: I LOVE BEING PURPLE! To DarkBob Patrick: The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma. DarkBob: That's... nice, I guess. To Mermaid Man Patrick: You've got it set to 'M' for mini when it should be set to 'W' for wumbo! To Batman Patrick: Which one of you flat-foots stole my lollipop? To Kenny Patrick: LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT IT! To Sans Patrick: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? SpongeBob To Patrick SpongeBob: Hey Patrick! Liking the party? Patrick: Yeah, but, uh, where's the condiments? To Temmie SpongeBob: I just want to thank you again for throwing the best party ever, Temmie, even though I know you'll be pretty furious when I beat you later. To Sandy SpongeBob: Hey, Sandy! Are there toilets on these boards? I really need to go. Sandy: Nuts! I knew I forgot to add something... To Mr. Krabs SpongeBob: Oh yeah, Mr. Krabs! To Karen & Plankton SpongeBob: Karen, have you seen Plankton? I invited him too and I'm very concerned he hasn't sho- Oh! My bad, he's right there. To Robbie Rotten SpongeBob: We'll see who's really the master of disguise once I beat your face off, Robbie! Oh, did that come across as rude? To LightBob SpongeBob: LightBob! Seeing as it's my birthday and all, why don't we do 'that thing' we've always wanted to do tonight? LightBob: 'That thing'? I don't see why not! To DarkBob and/or Blue Bob (if one of them is in the game) SpongeBob: DarkBob/BlueBob? I thought you were dead! (if both of them are in the game) SpongeBob: DarkBob? BlueBob? I thought you were both dead! To Mermaid Man SpongeBob: Mermaid Man? You showed up? Wow... Can I have your autograph? You would think I would already have it by now but... (if LightBob is in the game too) SpongeBob: Mermaid Man? You showed up? Wow... Can I have your autograph? Yo- LightBob: So you're a comic book fan? SpongeBob: LIGHTBOB? I, uh... LightBob: It's OK, I have every issue of Detective Comics. To Barnacle Boy SpongeBob: Barnacle Boy, can you show me how to be a superhero? Mermaid Man says young heroes have to start small so you're the perfect role model! Barnacle Boy: Ugh... To Kenny SpongeBob: Has anyone noticed how weird it is that Kenny hasn't died yet? To Sans SpongeBob: Just what exactly are you supposed to be, Sans? Who even invited you anyway? Temmie: (if he's in the game) tem did, tem can chuck him out now if spongebob wants... Temmie To SpongeBob Temmie: hay, spongebob! tem ce ur liking da party! thx 4 naming it after me. SpongeBob: What? You named it after yourself! To Mermaid Man Temmie: r u a real mermaid, mermaid man? To Barnacle Boy Temmie: nice costume, squidward. Barnacle Boy: Have you been living under a rock your whole life? I'm Barnacle Boy. To Batman Temmie: woah, it's bwatman! tem hasn't seen u in a long time! wait, wut's the continuity between did game a da mvie? Category:Lists